<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lead me to the garden by tornhearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242855">lead me to the garden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornhearts/pseuds/tornhearts'>tornhearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shirbert one-shots and drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based on a taylor swift song of course, lovesick nerds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornhearts/pseuds/tornhearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a pregnant Anne reflects on her and Gilbert's past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shirbert one-shots and drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lead me to the garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is heavily inspired by an edit i saw of anne and gilbert to betty x cornelia street x all to well. it is probably the best thing i have ever seen. it's by my friend @astervised on instagram &lt;3</p><p>I am so happy to be posting another shirbert fic! I haven't written/edited them in forever.<br/>Check out my shirbert edit i'm posting soon on instagram - my account is @iovqries :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I do truly hate you at times, Gilbert. Look what you've done to me!" Anne exclaimed, pointing at her growing belly. Gilbert chuckled, and snuggled his wife in further to his side. </p><p>"I seem to recall you being positively ecstatic at the thought of a babe," he replied.</p><p>"Not so much anymore, with all this sickness and constantly needing the <em>lavatory," </em>she giggled, "Although of course i'm sure i will love our child. Unless they turn out exactly like you, for then i will have a horrid life forever!"</p><p>"You are exceptionally cruel when you choose to be, aren't you, Anne-girl?" he sighed, and she humphed in retaliation. They were sat against the large oak tree in the garden of the house of dreams. They were supposed to be going for a picnic by the sea, but with Anne's swollen ankles she refused to move further than the gate enclosing their home. Instead, they ate their picnic at the tree as Gilbert read to Anne. </p><p>"Do you ever think about when we were younger?" Anne asked, turning to face her husband. She was twenty-six, and Gilbert twenty-eight. </p><p>"Not really, no. Why?"</p><p>"I just think about it sometimes. How every time I looked at you i had to force back a smile so you didn't think me a madwoman. I remember giggling with Diana after Ruby kept rambling about how sweet your eyes were, and how your lips were perfect. I totally agreed with her, of course. And when i slept i dreamt of you, of our future, even though we weren't courting yet, I knew my future was with you." She smiled.</p><p>"I remember when we first started courting after that day at Queens. I barely knew anything then, but I knew i missed you." Gilbert chuckled. Anne placed her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and thinking.</p><p>" I never used to think I would marry. Do you remember Winifred? I always thought you would marry her. I once said to Great-Aunt Josephine that 'perhaps I would get my tragical romance after all,' because I had convinced myself my love for you was unrequited. Winifred was pretty though, you were lucky."</p><p>"I can assure you, I am much more lucky with the woman in my present company, my darling." He replied, placing his finger under her chin. He looked into her eyes, searching for something, anything.</p><p>"I love you endlessly, Dr Blythe." She whispered.</p><p>"Didn't you hate me just a few minutes ago?" </p><p>"That was a moment of upset. I am still quite annoyed with you though, don't think you have gotten out of it yet."</p><p>"How can i make you forgive me, Anne-girl?" he asked.</p><p>"Hmm.. perhaps a kiss?"</p><p>"How about a dozen?" He proposed, before leaning her head towards his with his finger and joining their lips. She smiled into his mouth, reluctant to let him free. He kissed her 12 times, all over her face, in some lazy attempt to kiss every freckle on her.</p><p>"You are fifty percent forgiven, Blythe." She replied, "You can put those excellent doctor hands of yours to use and massage these blasted ankles." Gilbert smiled, and immediately got to work.</p><p>"Personally, I think you look ethereal with child." He said.</p><p>"Yes, well, you don't have to feel the highs and lows of a pregnancy, do you? Particularly with such a big baby. I am <em>not </em>looking forward to the birth."</p><p>"I will be by your side the entire time."</p><p>"According to Fred, Diana threatened a divorce while giving birth. She declared she would never again have a child, and she would hate him forever and he should have to fend for himself." She laughed, "Alas, I think you won't suffer the same fate. I shall need a good country doctor by my side that I can scream bloody murder at."</p><p>"Is that all I am to you, Carrots?" He exclaimed, using the nickname to anger her further. She was beautiful when angry.</p><p>"Do <em>not </em>test me, Gilbert Blythe. I may be slightly impaired by this belly but I can still give you a great slate beating over the head when I want to."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>